Kidnapped
by Maxatemycookies
Summary: Kim was kidnapped 2 years ago and thinks no one cares about her! Meanwhile Jack tells the story about how it happened and his failed plans of helping Kim.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first kickin'it story so please tell me what you think****,**

**or point out any mistakes you notice. I don't really mind flames because they help me improve so... FIRE AWAY!**

**I do not own Kickin'it  
**

* * *

My name is Kim Crawford and I was kidnapped two years ago, I was twelve back then but now I'm fourteen.

As thin as could be, sense I only get fed once a week and get water from the leaky spots in the ceiling.

Its sad really, I would've thought my friends would've saved me by now, but I guess they never were really my friends.

Everyday I feel a hole in my chest and its not from being hungry, or from my beatings.

Its because out of _all_ of my so-called-friends there was one I thought more of, the one that helped my through anything and everything, the one that always had my back.

I miss him so much, he was my best friend we were inseparable, un-stopable.

Jack.

* * *

**Sorry its so short I'm not all that good at writing long chapters yet.  
**

**Please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed you don't know how much that means to me!**

**This is chapter 2 of Kidnapped  
**

**I do not own Kickin'it**

* * *

**Jack POV  
**

Its been two years sense the day that I'll never let myself forget.

The day I lost my best friend, I'll never forget how I just sat there on the ground my head spinning.

But the thing that haunts me the most is when the two thugs grabbed her, my Kim by the arms as she screamed my name.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hey Kim want to walk home together?" I asked Kim on our way back from the dojo.

"Sure Jack" she replied, we were walking in comfortable silence when a black van pulled out in front of us.

"Kim get back" I said in a tight voice.

As she took a step behind me two giant thugs jumped out of the van.

They didn't say anything, they just came up too me and threw a punch at my face witch I thankfully caught.

"You really shouldn't have done that" I say using my signature catch phrase.

He had skills too, and flipped me in the next second.

I jumped back up and was about to deliver a hard round house kick to his head when he pointed a gun at Kim who was being pined to the wall by the other thug.

When suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my leg, the guy shot me, but it wasn't a bullet it was a tranquilizer dart.

I fell to the ground but sat up to see the two guys pulling Kim back by her arms.

"JACK, JACK HELP ME!" Kim screamed, "AHHHH JACK, DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!" tears started to fall down her face.

I just sat there, didn't even blink as they took away my best friend.

"JACK PLEASE, I NEED YOU I...I PLEASE!" she was bursting with tears.

"I know you'll find me" she whispered scared out of her mind "I love you, Jack" she said right before she was shoved into a trunk.

They drove off and I took a breath full of smoke right before I passes out.

I woke up in the middle of the street about an hour later, it was raining hard, all the memories started to come back in a rush, "Kim" I whispered before I passed out again.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

I'll never forgive myself for letting them take Kim away from me, no one ever saw her again and its all my fault.

I've never stopped looking for her, everyone says I should give up, that shes dead and I'm only torturing myself.

No matter what anyone else says I know shes alive, I'd be able to feel it in my gut, and the universe would feel different.

But everything still feels the same, so that means Kim isn't dead.

I'm never home anymore the only time I'm not looking for her is when I need to go to school, when I need to go to the dojo, or when I need to sleep.

Today is the second anniversary sense Kim was kidnapped so we were all going to spend the entire day at the dojo.

We have our own grave there for Kim, its not much just a table with her picture, and GI set out, with all the trophy's shes won, and her karate belts leading all the way up to black.

Around last year I realized she wasn't just my best friend, she was my first crush, first love.

Me, Rudy, and the rest of the guys all arrived at the dojo at 1:00pm, we all put something on the table that reminded us of her.

Rudy put down a frame with a page we found in her dairy.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been the best day ever I had so much fun with the guys!  
_

_Me and Jack were sparring when Rudy, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton ran out of the boys locker room with water guns!  
_

_They started spraying me and Jack with freezing cold water, "You guys have been training to hard we thought you could use a break" was Rudy's excuse._

_Eddie and Jerry tossed both me and Jack a water gun, me and Jack looked at each other and I could tell we were thinking the same thing._

_We kicked all the water guns out of the guys hands and poured out the water before they could react._

_Then me and Jack chased them all around the mall, we cornered Milton and sprayed him in till our water ran out.  
_

_"GAAHHH" Milton yelled while we were cracking up, Rudy, Eddie, and Jerry came up to us panting._

_When Jerry yelled " that was not swag yo" witch sent me and Jack into another round of laughing.  
_

_With these weirdos as friends you never really know whats going to happen, hope we have another day like this soon.  
_

_ - Kim_

* * *

Eddie brought in a pin that read "I don't have anger issues you just need to SHUT-UP" in bold pink letters.

Just what you would expect from Kim something girly but tough, something cute but kick-ass.

Jerry brought in a video he got from all the security cameras, any footage of Kim dancing he could find.

If Kim was here she would try do kill Jerry right now.

We all watched it though and even I cracked a smile.

Milton brought in "The Disaster Package" saying she was going to need it.

I didn't bring in anything I tried but nothing was good enough, Kim deserved the best so I said the only thing I could manage at that moment.

"I knew you had a crush on me."

Yes, Jack Brewer is still cocky at a time like this, everyone spent the rest of the night eating cake with Kim's face on it and re-watching the video Jerry brought.

After everyone left around 8:00pm I stayed behind to look at her grave for a bit, and before I knew it I had started crying.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**This chapter is the longest one I have ever written so I am very proud om myself :)  
**

**I'll try to update soon!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter 3 of Kidnapped.**

**Please review, this is the longest story I've done so far.**

**I do not own Kickin'it**

* * *

**Kim POV  
**

I was sleeping but was awoken by the sound of banging on the door.

A large man the one that had pinned me to the wall two years ago walked in and whipped my back.

This was a common punishment for not waking-up on time, I was pain free for about ten more seconds when all the pain came in a rush and I hopped out of bed.

I don't understand what joy there is in hurting people, causing them to cry themselves to sleep every night, wishing to be dead so it would all go away.

That's the problem though, they never beat anyone to death they just barely keep them alive so that there's always someone to hurt.

Being here is almost like being in jail, actually it was worse than being in jail because at least they have windows.

"I bet I'd be easier to break out of jail" I murmur forgetting that the monster of a man was in the room, he kicked me down to the floor with a sly grin spreading across his face.

I curl-up into a ball on the floor just wishing it won't be long, I gave up trying to defend myself a long time ago.

He leans over my body and slaps my face "Get-up!", he yells his voice was dry like he hasn't talked in ages.

I stand up slowly and back-up against the wall, he punches me in the gut and I cringe.

It goes on like this for hours and my body is swelling like crazy, randomly I think of a memory were I was with the guys and cracked a small smile.

"You think this is funny" the thug says and uses all his force to throw me against the concrete wall.

I hear a giant _crack_ and fall to the ground only to be kicked over and over, in-till he finally left.

I lifted my shirt to see my sides bruising at a rapid pace, a started to get up but yelped in pain and fell back down.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapters so short but I want Kim and Jack to be switching POV's every chapter.  
**

**please review and tell me what you think.**

**I'll try to update tomorrow but I'm not sure if I'll have time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back, and this is the 4th chapter of Kidnapped**

**Please review about what you think of this story, or what you think should happen next, or just random stuff you want me to clear up.**

**I do not own Kickin'it**

* * *

**Jack POV**

"Dude get up" Jerry said shaking me awake, "were you here the entire night?"

"Uhhh, yeah I said still groggy since I just woke up, "I must have fallen asleep."

I stood up to see everyone had a look of surprise written across their face "Jack you look beat I think you should go home," Rudy told me.

"Neh I'm fine just a little tired," I headed to the boys locker room to change into my GI when I looked in the mirror.

I had tear strikes all up and down my face no wonder the guys were surprised I _never_ let anyone see me cry.

I shook it of and got ready to spar, "Jerry, spar with me," he walked over as I got into my fighting stance.

All of a sudden I had flashes of all the different times me and Kim spared, when I got back to reality Jerry was waving his hand in front of my face.

"I lifted up my hand and felt tears pouring down my face, Rudy put his hand on my shoulder "Jack, go home."

* * *

I walked into my house and put my keys on the counter where there was a note.

* * *

_Jack,_

_I'm sorry, but I have to work late in the office._

_Dinners in the fridge just heat it up for 45 seconds._

_I'll be home around 10:00pm._

_Love, Mom_

* * *

I sigh, my moms not home and everyone else is at the dojo so I can't invite anyone over._  
_

I slump over to the couch and turn on the T.V. I suddenly straighten when the words "Breaking News" pop-up on the screen.

An overly spray-tanned man walks in front of the logo for the Seaford jail.

"Today at 5:00pm wanted criminal Andy C. Hunt was captured in an ally trying to kidnap a girl", I quickly press record.

I sat frozen in my seat, this was one of the guys that kidnapped Kim, "Andy Is being held at the Seaford jail while police are still trying to find relatives of Andy".

Next thing I knew I was throwing on a jacket and heading back to the dojo.

* * *

I walked in while Rudy was helping Eddie with his form and Jerry was holding one of the punching dummies up for Milton.

"Rudy, I can't explain right now but I need you to drive me to the Seaford Jail now!" I shouted, but Rudy didn't question me because he knew I wouldn't freak out like that if it wasn't important.

Everyone ended up coming with to see what was up, it was a silent car ride even Jerry understood something serious was going on.

* * *

We made to the jail parking lot around ten minutes later and I hopped out and headed to the front office without bothering to wait for anyone.

As soon as I walked through the door I ran over to the front desk.

"Hello I'm looking for Andy C. Hunt I think I may know him," I said with a straight face even though I was lying through my teeth.

"Okay, come this way I'll take you to the visiting areas," he said not even glancing at me, you'd think they'd be more careful working at a jail and all.

He took me to a long room with the visitors, and the prisoners separated by a glass wall.

"Stall nine, visiting hours end at 8:30pm" he stated finally taking a glance at my face but hr just shook his head and left.

I headed over to the stalls, 7...8...9!

I took a seat and around five minutes later he came, he still looked the same, just slightly worn.

He was bald but still tall and broad but I didn't get a good look at him in till he stepped out of the shadows.

His eyes were such a deep brown they looked almost black, and right above his right eye was a long scar that went all the way down to his chin.

I could tell that his eyebrow got slightly mis-shapen from it, as he sat down he gave me a grim look.

"Who are you?" he spat at me his voice musky like he hadn't spoken in ages "What do you want?"

"You don't remember me?" I asked even though it wasn't really a question, "I remember you, you're the guy that kidnapped my bestfriend," I said while my voice was slightly rising.

"Ah, yeah I remember you, lover boy," he started to grin and gave a slight chuckle.

By now we were the only people left in the room "Where is she?" I asked "Is she alive!" I shouted.

"Look here boy, that girl that you want is alive," I let out a sigh of relief, "But I ain't gonna tell you where she is, first you have to do me a favor and I'll tell you anything you want".

"Anything, I'll do anything you want to get her back, now what is it?" I shouted.

"I buried something awhile back at my old house just in case something like this were to happen" he explained gesturing around himself.

He grabbed my hand from the space in the glass that was open so we could hear each other talk.

Took a pen out from a pocket in his orange jumpsuit and write something down on my hand.

"I want you to bring it to me, and then I'll tell you anything you want to know," he let go of my hand.

I was about to ask him where it was buried but he got out of his chair and left before I got the chance.

I headed out the door to see the guys waiting for me in the waiting room where they all started asking me questions.

"Yo, dude what was that all about?" Jerry asked me, "I'll tell you later right now we need to go," I said heading towards the car.

"Jack, stop I'm not taking you anywhere else in till you tell us whats going on," Rudy said forcefully with a stern look on his face.

"Okay, this might be hard to believe but I saw on the news that the police captured Andy C. Hunt, it showed his picture and I think it was one of the guys that kidnapped Kim," I said fast so that we could get going

"Jack, how could you know its him after all these years its highly unlikely," Milton stated.

"I think I would remember the face of someone that captured my bestfriend," I shoot back.

I ran to the car before they could make anymore statements about the situation.

I saw Rudy's new GPS system in front and looked at the address written on my hand and quickly typed it in as the guys came into view.

As Rudy slid into the seat next to mine I begged, "Rudy please, I need you to take me to this address he hesitated for a second but started the car.

* * *

We arrived around a half hour later to a broken down old house.

It looked abandoned, still had furniture, and loads of random family pictures hanging inside.

The ugly floral wallpaper was peeling in the corners, and the white carpet almost looked brown with dirt.

It seemed as if no one had lived in it for years.

We walked out onto the brick patio but as soon as our weight hit, the bricks started to crumble under our feet.

I started to wonder where he would bury it but it only took a minute for me to notice the obvious.

There were long, gigantic weeds everywhere except in one spot where the dirt came a little bit above the ground.

I ran over and started digging, it wasn't long till I found a dirty, old box made of wood.

The box was about the size of a grown mans hand and it had mold running along the edges.

"What do you thinks in there?" Eddie asked obviously curious.

"Let's find out," I said as I started to lift the lid of the box, I reached in and out came a 6 inch knife covered with a leather case.

"Jack, you know we can't give him that ," Rudy sighed "Even if he might tell us where Kim is".

"Yo, I think I have an idea" Jerry announced, "That will be a first," Milton mumbled while Jerry lightly nudged him.

"You guys know my uncle Josh right?" Jerry asked "Anyway he owns this joke shop like an hour away from here and..."

"Jerry, how is this supposed to help" I asked slightly annoyed "Yo, not swag, let me finish, anyway for Halloween I got this ligitiment lookig metal, I put it in my locker that day they were doing a locker check and got called down to the office because of it," he explained.

"I swear I nearly got expelled, best part, it can't cut nothing, Jerry explained excitedly.

"Jerry, dude that's amazing!" I yelled "Let's go!" "Sorry dude its closed till tomorrow," Jerry slumped, "Visiting hours are over anyway its going to have to wait in till tomorrow," Rudy informed me.

I sighed and headed back towards the car its going to be a long night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I need help does anyone have any tips for writers block? **

**Next chapter will be coming up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the 5th chapter of kidnapped.**

**Please review, I love seeing so many favorites in my inbox!**

**I do not own Kickin'it**

* * *

**Kim POV**

I sat in the corner shivering, I'm not sure what even happened, the thug walked in here screaming and started throwing anything he could get his hands on.

What was strange was he didn't even look at me, he didn't seem to notice I was there at all, like I was invisible.

I can't remember the last time someone came in here without hurting me in one way or another.

I scampered over to the wall to the left of the door, grabbed a rock and put another tally mark there.

Then I when over to the corner of the room that wasn't covered in rubble or broken glass.

As I started to lay down I felt something poking me in the waist.

I pulled a small, simple necklace out of my pocket, I stared at it for a while then started crying.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Hey Kim," Jack shouted at me as I was exiting the dojo._

_I turned around and walked toward him, "I...I have something for you," he stuttered as he pulled a long necklace out of his pocket and handed it to me._

_I studied it for a moment, at the end of the necklace was a small silver heart about the size of a pea. _

_"Wow Jack, it's beautiful," I said with a wondrous look on my face. _

_"Why did you get this for me?" I asked "For being you, for knowing me?" he replied if that makes sense._

_I nodded at him, "Its perfect, I love it" I said then pulled him in for a hug which may, or may not have lasted longer then a friendship hug._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

That was a week before I was kidnapped.

I never took that necklace off, but when I was kidnapped I shoved it in my pocket afraid the thugs would take it.

After a while I curled up in a ball and huddled into the corner shivering in the darkness.

Like I have been every night for the past two years.

* * *

**Hello Everybody!  
**

**Yes, I'm alive**

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but please don't give up on me.**

**I'll be updating a lot more often**


	6. Author's Note

** Hey Everyone!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! :( **

**My parents took my family on a surprise vacation to Michigan and there wasn't anyway to update.**

**While I was there I wrote a few more chapters! :)**

**The next one will be updated this weekend, promise.**

** -Emma**


End file.
